


Enchaîné

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anidala, F/M, Marathon Faradien, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7593799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[OS] Chaque fois que Vader pensait qu'il était libre, de nouvelles chaînes venaient l'entraver. Esclavage sur Tatooine, Code Jedi en période de République, et armure composée de machines de survie pendant l'Empire - ses liens ne faisaient rien d'autre que changer d'apparence. /Marathon Faradien - Day 37/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enchaîné

**Author's Note:**

> /Marathon Faradien - Day 37/
> 
> Quand ce n'est pas Sidious, c'est Vader :3 Quelqu'un pourrait les faire dégager de ma tête ? x')

Enfant, Anakin Skywalker était un esclave au sens littéral du terme. Il n'était pas libre, et ses maîtres successifs le considéraient comme un objet, comme une marchandise sur laquelle ils pouvaient mettre un prix ou qu'ils pouvaient parier.

 

Une fois affranchi, Anakin n'en avait pas encore fini avec les chaînes qui l'avaient toujours entravé – la seule différence était que celles-ci avaient changé de texture. Les contraintes de l'Ordre Jedi pouvaient se comparer à celles que Watto avait fait peser sur lui.

 

À cause des interdictions découlant du Code Jedi, il n'avait pas pu sauver sa mère, tout attachement étant prohibé. Les Jedi avaient tenté de le formater comme ils le faisaient avec chacun des leurs, avaient voulu le couper des liens humains trop profonds et de ses propres émotions, et ce style de vie, ainsi que sa lutte contre celui-ci, l'avaient rendu fou. En manque de compassion et de compréhension, il s'était tourné vers Palpatine, le seul qui avait semblé manifester de l'acceptation pour la personne qu'il était réellement. Dans l'incapacité de parler de son épouse et des visions cauchemardesques qui la menaçaient, et avec le Conseil Jedi l'empêchant d'accéder au titre de Maître, il n'avait une fois de plus pas pu compter sur l'Ordre qui l'avait recueilli – presque à contrecœur, se rappela-t-il –, n'ayant pas trouvé d'oreille attentive pour le garder sur la bonne voie, et il n'avait pas pu avoir accès aux Holocrons Jedi qui l'auraient peut-être aidé à sauver Padmé.

 

 

Et désormais, après avoir trahi amis et famille et adopté le nom de Darth Vader, il réalisait qu'il était de nouveau enchaîné à quelque chose, et ces liens-là étaient vraiment douloureux : son armure médicale était une prison. Des tubes divers qui s'enfonçaient dans son corps, une combinaison presque collée à lui et donc frottant contre sa peau brûlée, et un masque intégral le coupant totalement du monde extérieur. Une prison de métal, des chaînes de douleur. Des remords rongeant son cœur comme du sang soudain devenu corrosif.

 

Le Code Sith reposait sur l'idée qu'une victoire conduisait à une libération de ses propres chaînes. Vainqueur ? Non, car il n'avait pas réussi à protéger Padmé. Libre ? Il ne le sera jamais, pas en dépendant de machines pour survivre. Si les principes du Code Sith peinaient à s'appliquer à son histoire, alors il était un très mauvais Seigneur Noir de cet Ordre.

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne sais pas si le passage entre les deux idées de ce texte – l'esclavage et le règlement de compte avec les Jedi – a été très clair et très bien mené. N'hésitez pas à me le dire en review ;)


End file.
